


The Things We Do For Love

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, F/M, M/M, UST, Unrequited Love, magical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally likes Roy.</p><p>Roy only likes girls.</p><p>Wally would do anything in order to get a chance to be with him, even if that means accepting that magic is real and going to Klarion the Witchboy for help.</p><p>(On semi-permanent hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Roy likes girls.

He likes tall girls. He likes short girls. He likes ones with tattoos Most of all though, he likes those girls that giggle and look up at him as if he’s the most important person in their world. (Honestly, he’s kind of easy…)

Wally is not a girl.

He’s all coltish long limbs and freckled skin. The process of aging may have made him slightly taller and may have refined his features, but at seventeen, the young speedster can’t pass for a girl no matter how hard he tries.

And that’s where Klarion comes in.

***

“Why are you asking _me_ to help _you_ do anything,” Klarion asks as he glares at Wally from underneath the thick black strands of his fringe. “We’re supposed to be mortal enemies. You’re supposed to hate me…” He glances down at his lap where his familiar Teekl is half-asleep and frowns a bit to himself. “Don’t you always say that you don’t believe in magic?”

Wally shrugs a bit as he avoids meeting the other boy’s beetle-black eyes. “This is an emergency,” he bites out with an uncharacteristic show of frustration. “Don’t you think I’ve tried everything? You’re the last person that I’d come to with this sort of problem.”

Klarion’s eyes narrow as his attention is piqued. “This sort of problem,” he asks in a tone that makes the hairs on the back of Wally’s neck stand up straight. “What do you mean?”

The resulting rush of words that leaves Wally’s mouth makes Klarion raise one thin black eyebrow in disbelief.

“RoyonlylikesgirlsandI’mnotagirlsocanyoumaybemakemeintoagirlforhimforjustalittlewhile?”

“You want _me_ to turn you into a girl so that you can get a boyfriend,” Klarion breathes as a hint of glee becomes evident in his slightly nasal voice. “You really are rather desperate.”

Wally nods as a sullen look crosses his face. “Obviously,” he snarls. “Are you going to help me or not?” He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the dark haired boy as a maniacal giggle escapes his throat. “You can stop laughing any time now…”

Klarion laughs for five straight minutes, calling the attention of everyone in the crappy little fast food joint that the two boys are sitting in. When he finally manages to calm himself, the smile on his face is thoughtful. “I’ve never really done anything like this before,” he admits. “If I help you with this, you realize that there are going to have to be some conditions...”

“I’ll do anything,” Wally is quick to promise. All the redhead wants is for Roy to hold his hand, for the older man to kiss him and touch him. Even if the intimacy ends when the spell does, Wally needs to see his foolish plan all the way through.”

Almost at once, Klarion starts listing his conditions. “You have nine days to get him to tell you that he loves you,” the pale-skinned magic user breathes eagerly. “If he can’t tell you those words after that time, the spell will end.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Wally says without thinking.

Klarion raises one long-fingered hand to cut the redhead off. “I’m not finished talking,” he murmurs. “If the spell ends without you getting a declaration of love, then I get to have you. You’ll leave your team and come stay with me.”

Wally’s eyes grow wide and his fingers clench into fists as he stares dumfounded at the smirking boy sitting across from him. “I can’t do that,” he gasps. “I can’t leave my family and friends.”

“Do you think that they would say the same thing about you if they knew what you were asking for?” Klarion’s voice is nasty and his eyes are narrowed. “Those are my conditions. I’m not going to change them so don’t bother asking.”

Wally shudders but offers Klarion his hand. “O-okay,” he whispers. “How soon can you do this?”

Klarion shrugs. “I don’t know, but Teekl will find you when the preparations are finished. He glares suddenly up at the taller boy. “And if I hear that you’ve told any of your little _friends_ about any of this, I swear I’ll turn you into a frog.” His eyes are hard as he takes Wally’s hand and squeezes it hard enough to hurt. “And then, I’ll let Teekl eat you. Do you understand me?”

The redhead gulps nervously, but nods quickly. “Y-yeah.”

The sudden smile that crosses Klarion’s face is blinding in its intensity as he prepares to rise to his feet. “See you in a few days.”


	2. Day 0

Wally hates lying to his parents, but it’s a necessary evil. “I’m going on a trip for a few days, Ma,” he tells his mother when he gets back from patrolling with his uncle. He anticipates the confused look on her face but refuses to let it sway him. “I already cleared it with everyone and I don’t have school for a week. I need to get away for a bit.”

“Don’t you want to spend your spring break at home with your family?” His mother somehow manages to sounds hopeful and hopeless at the same time. “We were going to have a barbeque in a few days... Are you sure that you want to leave so soon?” She touches the bend of Wally’s s elbow and smiles up at her son. “Jay was going to cook some of his famous burgers for you...”

Wally’s mouth waters and his stomach starts to growl, but the redhead makes an effort not to give in to the thought of food. “I’ll be back in no time at all,” he promises. “You won’t even notice that I’m gone.” He smacks a kiss to his mother’s cheek and then heads towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.

***

Robin is waiting in Wally’s room when he pushes open the door. “Why are you ditching us,” he asks in a slightly accusatory tone. “We’re your friends. Why can’t we come with you wherever you’re going?”

Wally shrugs. “You leave us all of the time,” he reminds his best friend softly.

“Yeah, but it’s to help Gotham,” the dark-haired boy mumbles. “I don’t leave to get away.” His blue eyes are narrowed behind his mask and his lips are pressed together in a small frown.

Wally can’t help the anger that fills his head due to Robin’s hastily snapped out words. Everything is too much and his boiling point is too close. “You know what, Robin,” he snaps. “I’m sorry that you never take personal time, but I’m not you. I haven’t had a vacation in years: I need to recharge and I need to be alone.”

 _This isn’t the way things are supposed to go,_ Wally thinks as he watches Robin’s face fall. He wants nothing more than to tell his best friend everything, but as he opens his mouth, an image of Klarion’s smugly smiling face fills his mind as does a bit of fear.

“Batman already gave me the time off,” Wally says as he reaches for his duffle bag and slings it over one shoulder. “Kaldur and the others told me to have fun. Why can’t you do the same thing?” His grass green eyes are narrowed and his fingers close tightly around the strap. “Whatever. I have to get going; I’ll see you in a week when I get back.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, the redhead sees Robin reaching towards him with one outstretched arm and a sullen frown on his face. “D-don’t touch me right now,” he breathes as he whirls around to face his best friend. “Shit. I-I have to go.”

He leaves before Robin can say anything else and by the time that the other boy notices that he’s alone in the room, Wally is already halfway to the next county.


	3. Day 0.5

“You’re late,” Klarion drawls as Wally skids to a stop only a few feet away from him. The dark haired boy is grinning widely as he tosses an iridescent blue bottle in the air and he looks even more pleased with himself than usual. He gives Wally a dismissive once-over and then curls his lip. “Is _that_ what you’re wearing? You look like you’re homeless.”

Wally glances down at the oversized black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans that he had thrown on earlier that morning. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Klarion doesn’t even bother to dignify Wally’s question with an answer. He kicks a bag with a designer label on it in the redhead’s direction and glares at him until he picks it up. “I knew I couldn’t leave it up to you,” he says through a sneer. “I refuse to have one of my constructs wearing anything that could have been bought from a department store.”

When Wally is holding the bag in his hands, Klarion hands him the bottle and shoves him in the direction of the unisex bathroom nearby. “Drink all of the liquid in this bottle; hold it upside down if you have to,” he orders in a tone that holds no room for nonsense. “You’ll feel ill for a few minutes afterward but don’t you dare vomit.”

Wally opens his mouth to ask a question, but Klarion’s fierce glare shuts him up instantly. “Teekl will go with you,” the magic user says as he nudges his yowling familiar forward. “He’ll be my eyes and ears in case something happens to you.”

***

Changing into a girl _hurts_.

Wally’s knees drop from underneath his body and he has to teach out and catch himself on the porcelain sink nearby. As he kneels on the dingy tile, the redhead has to stifle a little giggle as he sees Teekl glaring at him from next to the door. The cat obviously doesn’t share his owner’s obsession and has no problem with showing his dislike of the speedster.

His insides roll in protest and Wally has to sit there and suck in air as he does everything that he can to keep from vomiting. His vision blanks out as pain tears through his body and he feels his body slumping down to rest against the wall.

When he can see again and breathe without wanting to hurl, he knows that things are different. It’s hard to explain, how he feels lighter and somehow _heavier_ in his skin. His fingers are longer and softer than they had been a few moments before and there are freckles everywhere.

And he has _breasts_. They’re soft and round and Wally spends a good five minutes fondling himself before he realizes that he’s different in other ways.

Wally uses the lip of his sink to pull himself into a standing position. He stares at his reflection in the mirror with a shocked expression on his –or should it be _her_ now?- face.

“I’m…hot,” Wally breathes as he stares unabashedly at his new body. Even with the baggy clothes and mussed up hair, Wally is still one of the prettiest girls that he has ever seen. _But am I hot enough for Roy_ , Wally thinks to himself as he tries to get the hang of walking around with a lower center of gravity.

Teekl’s impatient mewling snaps Wally out of his fugue. He dives for the bag of clothing that Klarion had bought and then freezes. Oddly enough, he has no trouble pulling a lacy pair of panties up over his long legs. He closes his eyes and swallows nervously though, so that he can avoid the feeling of intense loss that comes from glancing down at his crotch and realizing that a particular part of his anatomy is no longer with him.

Once the hardest part is out of the way, Wally finds that dressing is a lot easier. He struts out of the bathroom in a pair of tight jeans and a red and yellow shirt that is a bit more snug around his chest than he is used to.

Klarion can’t hide the giddy look that crosses his face. “It worked,” the other boy breathes as he walks in a circle around Wally’s new body. “You’re not much to look at, but the potion even keeps you from standing like a boy. I’m glad that the spell worked successfully.”

“C-can you stop staring at me,” Wally murmurs, startling a bit at the husky timbre of his new voice. “I don’t want to waste any more time… I have to get to Star City before tomorrow.”

Klarion shrugs and manages to make the motion look graceful. “Very well,” he says as he smirks up at Wally. “I took the liberty of replacing the trash in your bag with _actual_ clothing. You’re welcome.”

Wally gapes at Klarion but can’t find the words that he wants to say.

“You’re going to need a fake ID,” Klarion says as he pushes a wallet into Wally’s slack fingers. “Teekl stole this for you; try not to lose it. It’s actually rather hard to find a redhead named Wanda in this city…”

“Bu-but,” Wally tries to say.

Klarion refuses to let Wally talk. “See you in a few days, Wanda.”


	4. Day 1

Wally doesn’t bother to try to really act like a girl. Wearing the clothes that Klarion had bought for him is bad enough and the idea of trying to think like a girl makes Wally shudder as his nerves crawl.

(He isn’t brave enough to start thinking of himself as a girl and that scares him more than anything.)

No one in Star City gives Wally’s new body a second look as the lanky redhead walks around the bustling city looking for his hotel room. No one except for a few young guys around his age that look right at home in the twilight.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Wally yelps as an arm winds around his waist and he is pulled up against a hard chest. Every instinct in his body is screaming for him to hurt the owner of that arm and run as fast as he can but for some reason, he can’t get his body to work.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing out in a place like this?” The words whispered in Wally’s ear send an unpleasant sensation up the boy’s spine and he grabs at the guy’s wrist and tries to pull away.

“Let me go,” he hisses, the words coming out in a rather non-threatening tone in his new voice as he struggles without using his power. “I don’t want any trouble...”

The hand resting on Wally’s hip is warm, but there’s no sense of comfort coming from the touch. The man behind Wally is utterly enamored by the body before him, to the point where it’s no trouble at all for his brain to imagine coquettish female behavior where there is none.

“If you didn’t want trouble,” the man murmurs as he slides a hand up Wally’s abdomen. “Why are you wandering around our neighborhood this time of night?” As he tries to grope Wally, he misses a sudden rush of air as the slender body in his arms sort of just... disappears.

He tosses his hair out of his face and glares at the man that had been holding on to him. “I told you not to touch me anymore,” he snaps as he edges his way towards the street. “Leave me alone!”

The man seems incapable of taking no for an answer and continues to come forward as lust burns in his gaze.

Before he can lunge for Wally, an arrow comes out of thin air. It sinks into the meat of his arm, pulling a tortured cry from the large man as blood bubbles up from the wound. He ignores the wound at first, coming towards Wally until the redhead’s back hits the wall and there is nowhere else to turn.

“You heard the lady: Let her go or the next one will hit you somewhere much worse.”

Roy’s voice is almost painfully familiar to Wally and he smiles as the lanky redhead drops down to the ground and sends the men scattering.

***

“You saved my life,” Wally calls out as he watches the masked redhead prepare to climb up a nearby fire escape. “Don’t I get to know your name? I promise I don’t bite.” Flirting (with people of both sexes even) comes naturally to Wally, and this time is no different.

He tosses his hair with a gesture that he had memorized from years spent watching Artemis and M’gann and smiles when the tall man stops in his tracks and a slow smile tugs at his lips.

 _Roy never was one to resist a pretty girl,_ Wally thinks to himself with more than a hint of bitterness as he greedily takes in every bit of Roy’s leanly muscular body, eyes lingering on the muscular perfection of his long arms.

It feels good to be able to look at Roy with longing in his eyes and not have to worry about being called out for it by Robin or Artemis.

Roy folds his bow away and smiles down at Wally. “You first,” he purrs in a voice that has no right to sound that good.

It takes Wally a moment to remember the name that Klarion had given him. “I’m W-wanda,” he breathes in a voice that is high and full of nerves. “Wanda Weston.” He ducks his head in the way that he remembers seeing M’gann do when talking to Superboy.

Roy grins down at Wally and doesn’t seem to notice that anything is amiss. “I wouldn’t tell my civilian name to just anyone,” he says in a conspiratory tone as he gives Wally a heated smile. “But you can call me Roy.”

Wally blushes a bit at the proximity of their bodies, squirming a bit as an unfamiliar heat starts to work through his body as it makes his head spin. There is hunger in Roy’s dark green eyes and Wally knows without a doubt that that hunger is echoed in his own eyes.

“I-I don’t do this very often, but would you like to get coffee with me tonight?”

The look on Roy’s face is one of pleasant surprise, but the tall redhead doesn’t say no. “I know somewhere that makes the best apple pie in the city,” he offers. “It’s close by and I can help you find a safe place to stay if you need one.”

Instinctively, impulsively, Wally reaches for Roy’s hand, hoping that the other boy doesn’t push him away.

Part of him is excited when Roy holds his hand.

The other part makes sure that the rest of him knows that Roy would never ever touch him like that if he had been a boy in that moment.


	5. Night 1

Roy knows that he's as far from chaste as anyone can get.

He's slept with heroes and villains alike. He's taken ditzy clubgoers to his bed and has even managed to get in a few tumbles with some of the club owners in his city. Their faces and names run together in a near-unending stream that has long since ceased to make sense to him.

 _Wanda is different,_ Roy thinks to himself as he watches the tall girl across from him chow down on more food than he's ever seen a girl eat in his entire life. Even Donna would have a hard time keeping up with Wanda's immense appetite and she's a meta.

Thinking about his former girlfriend makes Roy's lips downturn into a frown and he glances down at the untouched slice of Boston Crème pie in front of him.

Wanda breaks him from his pensive reverie.

“Are you going to eat that,” she asks as she waves her fork at him. There’s a bit of chocolate smeared near the corner of Wanda’s mouth and before Roy can think about what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward and swiping his tongue over the little patch of chocolate.

When Roy pulls away, he grins at the blush that darkens Wanda’s cheeks and almost hides her freckles. “You’re cute,” he says in a voice that has gone rough with desire. He licks his lips and imagines that behind the sweet bite of chocolate, that he can taste the salt of Wanda’s skin on his tongue.

“I-I’m not cute,” Wanda stutters out softly as her blush intensifies. She looks embarrassed, but behind that, Roy can see unadulterated pleasure in the depths of her bright green eyes. “And if you’re not going to eat that, I will.” She smiles at him and then starts to pull Roy’s abandoned slice of pie towards her.

Roy feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The feeling that he gets as he watches Wanda try and pretend that she wasn’t trying to steal his dessert is…new. It’s new and soft and much too tender for the amount of time that they had been together. (In the back of his mind, Roy wonders if his mind is being controlled.)

“So where are you staying,” Roy asks once both of their plates are cleared and Wanda is happily guzzling down a sugary soda.

Wanda blinks over at Roy for a few seconds before she stuffs one hand in her pocket and pulls out a crumpled wad of papers and a pen. “I’m staying at the Hilton,” she says as she makes a face down at her papers. “A friend thought that I needed a vacation so he helped me set everything up.” She holds the papers up so that Roy can see the information on the printout. “It looks really expensive… I don’t know if I want to stay there all by myself.”

“I’d be happy to keep your company,” Roy offers before he realizes that he’s talking. There’s no reason for him to want to pull Wanda close and hold her.

That doesn’t stop him from wanting to kiss the line of freckles that marches over her pert nose.

He shakes his head to try and force the thought out of his head. “I should get going,” he murmurs as he rises to his feet and tosses a few bills down on the table. “When you’re ready to leave, the waitress’ll call a cab for you.”

Wanda’s face falls. “I-I thought that you would-”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but Roy can see the plea for him _(to stay, hold her, kiss her)_ not to leave shining clearly in her eyes.

He feels like shit.

“Give me your number,” he says as he holds out his arm for Wanda to write on. “I can always give you a tour of the city tomorrow or something…”

Wanda smiles wryly up at Roy even as she writes down a number on the older redhead’s forearm. “I’m being immature aren’t I,” she murmurs as her fingers trace over one of the more prominent scars that marred the skin there. “You just met me, but here I am acting like a damsel in distress. I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again.”

Roy just…stops thinking. He gives into the desire to press a kiss to Wanda’s mouth and slip his tongue past those parted lips so that he can taste _her_.

When he pulls away, Wanda’s face is a darker red than her hair, but the smile on her face is shy and sweet.

For some reason, the look on Wanda’s face as she touches her fingers to her lips and actually - _wiggles_ \- with excitement reminds Roy for one brief moment of the only other person that can get under his skin so fast.


	6. Night 1.5

Klarion is waiting for Wally when he pushes open the door to his hotel room. The older boy is sprawled across the king-sized bed with Teekl curled up in a tight ball on her master’s belly.

He doesn’t look away from the TV until Wally attempts to walk in front of it.

“You look like you were having fun,” the dark haired boy drawls. “Don’t tell me: your boytoy finally put out.” He makes a face at Wally as he strokes his fingers over Teekl’s back. “I didn’t think I’d lose so quickly.”

Wally freezes in place. “What are you talking about,” he hisses as his fingernails start to dig into his palms. “I’m just happy because things went so well. Your spell worked better than I thought it would... That’s all.”

The smarmiest of smiles appeared on Klarion’s face and the dark-haired boy sat up so that he co. “You’re _lying_ to me,” he purrs as he licks his lips and then grins at the redhead. “You don’t even seem to know how you look right now. You keep touching your lips and _sighing_... it’s disgusting.”

“Why are you staring at me then,” Wally bites out as he stomps over to the bed and throws himself down on the plush mattress.

“You’re wearing my work _Wanda_ ,” Klarion reminded Wally nastily. “Did you really think that I would let you traipse all over the country without making plans to keep an eye on you and my spell?” He raises one thin eyebrow at Wally. “You’re not doing a good job taking care of your new body... Don’t tell me that you’re actually going to sleep in your clothing.”

He sends a painful stinging spark of magic in Wally’s direction and giggles at the low groan of pain that comes from the redhead’s lips. “Get up, you lazy brat,” Klarion chides as he watches the tired speedster kick his shoes off. “If you’re going to fall asleep, please go change. I don’t want to keep smelling your sweat all night.”

“Oh no,” Wally says as he scrambles to his feet. “You’re not sleeping here!”

Klarion’s eyebrow doesn’t drop. “I don’t sleep,” he says in a way that suggests that Wally should have known that. “Where else would I go anyway? I don’t trust you not to do something stupid.”

“Y-you can’t stay here,” he blurts out.

Klarion blinks up at him. “Why?”

At first, all Wally can do is gape at the boy lounging on his bed. After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth without saying a word, finally the words came to him. “You hate me! You want me to screw things up so that I can join your harem! You’re blue!”

When Klarion finally speaks, his voice is small. “I don’t hate you,” he whispers as he stares up at Wally’s green eyes. “And I’m not blue: my skin is blue _tinged_!” He looks hurt for a few moments, but before Wally can comment, the boy’s face is wiped blank of all emotion. The dark-haired youth rolls gracefully off of the bed without hurting his familiar.

“You can have your bed back. Teekl and I wouldn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep.” The smile on Klarion’s pale and pointed has more than a hint of malevolence. “After all, you’re going to need it.”


	7. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klarion thrives at wreaking havoc.

“No. No. No!” Wally glares daggers at the grinning boy that is sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking his legs back and forth. “You are _not_ going out with me to meet Roy. He’s not even supposed to know that you exist!”

Klarion’s grin seems to get even wider and he scratches the underside of Teekl’s chin. “Don’t worry about a thing,” he promises as he watches Wally’s female face turn an unattractive shade of red. “He won’t even notice that I’m there. I have a plan.” He shoos Teekl away and then rises to his feet. “You shouldn’t get to be the only one trying out a new body.”

He looks even more pleased at the squawking sound that Wally can’t stop from escaping. “You thought that I’d let you run around a strange city without me watching you,” he purrs. “Either I go out with you, or Teekl will.”

At that, Wally glances over at where Teekl is sitting in a corner glaring at him with fierce eyes. Teekl growls menacingly at the redhead and then proceeds to hack up a massive hairball on the carpet. At the disgusted look on Wally’s face, Teekl purrs happily and starts to clean her fur.

“I’ll take you over that angry cat,” Wally grumbled angrily as he watched Klarion pick up a duffel bag and start heading towards the bathroom. “H-hey, what do you mean by a ‘new body’ anyway?”

Klarion doesn’t answer Wally as the bathroom door shuts behind him.

***

Half an hour later, a perfect stranger walks out of the hotel bathroom. Klarion’s female body is...still very blue actually, but Wally can’t help the little shocked gasp that flies out of his mouth as Klarion strides into the main room with a wide smile on his -um... her- face and a black and purple dress that stopped just below her knees.

“I think I outdid myself with this spell,” Klarion said as he does a little twirl in front of the mirror. “Have you seen how good I look in this outfit?” He strokes his hands down the front of his dress and sighs, as he seems to savor the feel of the soft fabric against his palms. “My legs look great in this!”

“I-I know,” Wally blurts out before he can stop to think. He stares at his hands and tries to avoid meeting Klarion’s eyes as he prays that the other boy would just ignore his hastily said words.

Klarion’s grin is truly wicked. “Do you think Roy would feel the same way,” he asks as he drops down on the bed and reaches for his familiar. He cuddles Teekl to his new chest and looks so perfectly at home in the feminine form that Wally is suddenly struck by a spike of jealousy. After all, he had to spend _time_ figuring out how to use his powers and well…exist while carrying a bit of extra weight in extra places.

“You can’t do that to me,” Wally snaps as he stomps his foot and tries hard to remember that the League _frowns_ on killing. “You can’t interfere like that. That’s not fair!” He glares at Klarion and stomps over to where his clothes are draped over the back of a chair. He snatches up his clothes without looking back at the current pain in his...neck.

Klarion giggles as he watches Wally storm into the bathroom. “Have some faith in yourself, Wanda,” he calls out just loud enough for Wally to hear him over the shower. “Sure you’re not as pretty as me, but at least it looks like Roy wants to keep it in the gingery family.”

Wally’s reply is lost to the shower, but Klarion can imagine the vitriol it must have contained and wiggles against the mattress happily as he cuddles Teekl close and presses a kiss to his familiar’s furry head. “We’ll have him in no time, Teekl,” he crows at her as he looks into unamused crimson eyes. “You should be happy… Haven’t you always wanted me to make friends?”

A disgruntled look and a wave of annoyance are the only things that Klarion gets as a response from his familiar before the demon cat leaps off of his lap and heads in the direction of the walk-closet.

He sticks his tongue out at her retreating back and settles back against the sheets to wait for Wally. “I’m going to have _so_ much fun today,” he breathes as he imagines all of the delicious sorts of chaos he’ll be able to cause while interfering with Wally’s clumsy attempts at seduction.


	8. Day 2.3

“Your friend has um... horns,” Roy points out as he watches Klarion dance around the Star City Water Park with a look of utmost elation placed firmly on his face. “Is she always so...hyper?” He touches one hand to the small of Wally’s back and then smiles at the brief look of want that crosses the other redhead’s face. “She must be the one you’re vacationing with. You two must be very close friends.”

Wally makes a face. “Yeah,” he sighs as he wavers, torn between wanting to lean into Roy’s light touch and wanting to scowl at Klarion. “Klarianne has always been a handful...” She trails off into an embarrassed little mumble as Roy grins at her.

The other redhead is wearing a rather expensive pair of sunglasses -probably stolen from Green Arrow sometime before their partnership dissolved- and a black tank top and jeans that look _painted_ on.

Wally licks his lips before he can stop himself and he bites his bottom lip reflexively. He’s more turned-on than he ever remembers being in his entire life, and it’s more than a little bit disconcerting to feel the heat of arousal without also feeling a hatred for pants in general. (He can’t say that he _misses_ that feeling, but he does miss having a penis more than he’s willing to admit out loud.)

When Klarion comes back to stand at their sides, his cheeks are flushed and he’s holding a balloon animal in his hands. “Come on you two,” he says as he presses close to Roy’s side and smiles at them as if he’s actually having fun. “I want to see the killer whale do tricks...”

“I’ll show you a whale,” Wally grumbles under his breath as he lets Klarion pull them deeper into the park’s main aquarium. He’s having more fun than he thought that he would with Klarion flirting so shamelessly with every single person that looks twice at his female body, but the stress of dealing with Klarion’s not-so-subtle attempts at getting between him and Roy is fast starting to get on his nerves.

Klarion giggles softly and slides one arm around Roy’s waist so that he’s mimicking the way that the tall redhead is holding Wally to his body. When Roy turns his head so that he can explain something to Wally about one of the little marine enclosures, Klarion makes a face at Wally and then mouths something utterly filthy at the other boy.

Wally blushes and ducks his head. He can’t help the reaction and Klarion knows it. It’s entirely obvious that Klarion has none of the problems that Wally has with getting used to _having_ a sexuality in his new body. It’s even more obvious that Wally can’t decide what to do about Klarion’s flirting.

Hell, even Roy notices that something’s going on between the two. In the typical male fashion, he isn’t suspicious so much as his ears are perked up at the slightest hint that the two are more than friends.

“Where did you two meet,” Roy asks as he walks Klarion and Wally around the bottom floor of the aquarium where they are surrounded by hordes of screaming children and their weary parents running back and forth between the indoor exhibits and the massive tank outside where the killer whales are located.

“School,” Wally blurts out in his higher pitched voice at the same time that Klarion grins and says, “Work” in a tone that’s almost a purr. Glaring at Klarion for contradicting him, Wally presses close to Roy’s side and smiles up at the taller boy as he presses his breasts against the pale skin of Roy’s muscular arm.

 _That_ is something that Wally has seen Artemis do to guys while they’re on missions to get information and it works on Roy. He glances down at Wally over the top of his sunglasses and gives Wally a look that’s full of heat. He’s not thinking of the inconsistencies of Wally and Klarion’s answers anymore, that much is obvious in the way he licks his lips and murmurs Wally’s female name with a hint of a growl in his deep voice.

Predictably, Klarion has to do something to interfere. He pulls away from Roy’s other side and makes a face as he moves in front of his two companions. “There are _children_ here,” he says as the nasal quality of his higher female voice makes itself known as he looks down his nose at Wally. “Can you two stop flirting for a second so we can go see the killer whales?”

He rocks impatiently on his heels and manages not to look ridiculous as the dress whips around his thighs. “Hurry up!”

***

 

They get separated on their way to the whale tank. Klarion gets lost in the crowd while Roy and Wally manage to stay together against the crush of excited children (and their bored parents). By the time that they’re sitting in the middle of the stands, they’ve already completely lost sight of Klarion.

“Are you worried about her, Wanda,” Roy asks as he inches close to Wally and slides his arm around his waist in a way that seems more possessive than it should be. “I’m sure Klarianne is alright.”

 _I’m not really worried about ‘Klarianne’ as much as I’m worried about what a bored and mischievous Chaos Lord can get up to. _Those are words that Wally can’t say to Roy. Instead he smiles as airily as he can and strokes his fingers over Roy’s thigh. “Klarianne can take care of herself. I’m not worried.”__

A few minutes later, the screaming starts.


End file.
